Trois
by Baby-Firecracker
Summary: Saxa always got what she desired. Saxa/OFC/Gannicus.
1. Chapter 1

There isn't much you should know other than the timeline of the series will be stretched out much further than in the series once Spartacus takes over the city as to fit in with the story. I'm not too sure how I will work the Sibyl storyline in, I have two different paths it could take sketched out. I'll probably put up a poll to see what you guys think. This isn't intended to be a love triangle though that does not mean it will be all smooth sailing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spartacus or anything else you recognise.

**Chapter One**

Audra swiped an arm across her forehead as droplets of blood fell and threatened to blind her before thrusting her blade forward and into the chest of an oncoming Roman. She caught a flash of blonde hair to her right as Saxa let out a battle cry and threw herself onto two soldiers. She watched her but a moment before re-joining the fray attempting to dwindle the enemies' numbers. Spartacus having stolen one of the dead man's horses rode past her and over the mound that separated them from yet another wave of Roman's, giving silent command for whoever was able to follow. Saxa came to her side with a feral grin spread across her face eager for them to join the fight alongside Spartacus. Audra silently gave her consent and they ran to join the small group heading over the hill. In but a few moments the field became a roar of battle cries and screams as rebels clashed with the Romans.

Saxa and Audra remained back to back as they dispatched all that challenged them with practiced ease. These were not front line soldiers and as such were not as well prepared as their brothers that lay bloodied and wounded across the battlefield but they were small and quick and many a Roman believed them to be of no danger. This was something they often used to their advantage. Argon sliced sword through one Roman whom she had no spotted approaching her. She favoured him with a smile of gratitude before bracing herself as she was griped and thrown to the ground. She managed to roll upon her landing and slash the throat of her attacker, in doing so she found herself in a ring of five Romans, her back pressed against Gannicus' as they took stock of their surroundings. Gannicus tensed and swung his sword to defend them against an oncoming blow; Audra ducked beneath his arm, delivering a sharp kick to one soldier's stomach while she sliced her blade along another's chest. Saxa joined them as she leapt onto ones back and slammed her dagger through his throat. Audra spun expecting another attack but none came instead the rebels were delivering final blows to all that remained alive on the ground.

Crixus clamoured up beside them as he bellowed, "Spartacus! The Romans have sounded retreat!"

Cheers erupted all around and Audra laughed as Saxa griped her waist to pull her into a joyful hug as she shared a grin with Gannicus. Audra nodded at him in acknowledgement which he returned charming grin in place.

For now, they were safe.

* * *

Audra grinned against the supple and taunt skin beneath her lips as she continued a tortuous trail downwards with her tongue quite content with taking her time. In contrast Saxa was a writhing mass of impatience which only grew with every inch lower the dark haired woman went. She delved a hand into her hair and none too gently shoved her head lower to where she needed it. She grunted in pleasure as Audra immediately flattened her tongue against the swollen nub causing Saxa to thrust her hips up for more friction. She continued to writhe as she meet Audra's eager tongue and fingers, her legs coming to rest upon her shoulders as her orgasm built. Her legs clammed around the other woman's head as she rode out her second orgasm before collapsing back, panting from the exhaustion. Audra clamoured up to rest on the bed of furs beside her, dropping to lie on her stomach sighing in pleasure as Saxa pressed against her back and trailed her fingers down her side, massaging her aching muscles as she dipped lower.

"I would have you join with Gannicus."

Audra often mistook meaning from Saxa's words but this time there was no doubt over her intent, "I thought you had no desire to share us."

"Not share if both are mine." Saxa replied, her speech was still somewhat broken when not using her mother tongue but she managed to get her point across all the same.

Audra fought back a shiver of delight as the blonde pressed a kiss to the back of her neck but remained firm in her decision as she answered vaguely, "I shall think upon it."

Audra was not convinced that becoming entwined with Gannicus would be in her best interest but she also knew Saxa was extremely persistent. Audra had long lost any delicate feelings involving sex, instead choosing to focus on all pleasures life offered her before she would inevitably meet her end bloody in battle. Often Saxa chose companions to join them but never had she chosen a man, until now. She knew Saxa favoured Gannicus but Audra did not completely share her sentiment.

"Now."

She barely refrained from rolling her eyes as she rolled onto her back, Saxa easily moving to straddle her hips, "You cannot demand this of me, Saxa."

Saxa kissed her slow and deep before pulling back with a wicked grin as she stood from the bed and moved to the entrance of the tent, pushing back the cloth door to allow two curvaceous women to enter.

"Not even with gifts?"

After indulging in the company of her gifts Audra had somehow found herself being pulled along by the three giddy women, with a mumbled swear Audra had decided that Saxa had entirely too much sway over her decisions. They stopped outside a tent Audra knew Gannicus was occupying with two of his comrades. She could hear him and the others jesting, no doubt halfway through at least their second bottle of wine each by now. Saxa grinned at them excitedly before peeking her head through the flap.

"There is more wine?" She pushed aside the cloth to reveal the rest of them, pleased when Gannicus immediately perked up at the sight of the other women, "My friends are of thirst."

"Your woman brings gifts."

Saxa pushed the larger man back into his seat as he made a move towards them, "Gifts, yes. Not for you."

Gannicus chuckled as Saxa kissed him before pointing towards the make shift door, "Out." When neither man made to move he became more persistent, "Out!"

The smaller man grew indignant at the demand, "It's my fucking tent."

After the two men made their way out, Lena wasted no time in seeking Gannicus' attention, her mouth latching onto his with a quiet desperation which he happily returned, his hands falling to cup her ass. Saxa seemed content to watch for a moment so Eva made her move to Audra who was only too happy to comply, hoping Saxa and Lena would be content for Gannicus and she wouldn't be expected to participate with him. It seemed her wish had been granted as Saxa joined the other two on the makeshift bed. With a content moan Audra lost herself to her pleasure. Her lips sought Eva's as the other woman tugged at her dress until it pooled around her ankles, she allowed herself to be guided backwards until she fell into a chair as Eva straddled her.

They did not get much further as the other woman was pulled from her lap and Audra found herself hauled against a body much sturdier than that of her female companions. Her eyes snapped open, her mouth releasing a sharp gasp as Gannicus tugged at the back of her thighs until she moved to wrap them around his waist, his arousal evident as he pressed against her. It had been some time since she had been with a man, she'd almost forgotten what it was like to be so easily held. He carried her the few paces before tossing her onto the bed, before quickly following, his mouth hot and persistent against hers. Audra hesitated for a moment debating whether to continue but she need not have as her decision was made as Gannicus cupped her hips to tug hers sharply against his own, a ragged moan of pleasure leaving her lips even though he made no move to enter her. Soft fingers trailed themselves down her stomach until they dipped between her legs. Her eyes fluttered open to see Saxa had joined them, the blonde shoved at both of them so she could get in-between Audra's legs, her tongue eagerly seeking her out whilst Gannicus aligned himself behind Saxa and all of them lost themselves in each other.

* * *

Audra smiled as she watched Nasir best yet another rebel in mock battle before gathering her basket of food and continuing on with her deliveries. Food was becoming sparse with their growing numbers and many of their people were growing worried they would not receive another meal. Particularly with winter so rapidly approaching. She startled somewhat as someone fell into step with her before relaxing though only slightly when she realised it was Gannicus. His eyes burned a trail down her body as he followed her with ease, as if she were still standing naked before him.

"I thought you still with Saxa?"

She attempted a smile at him as she passed a scarce piece of bread to one of the elderly men sitting to the side of the path, "It seemed I was needed elsewhere."

He glanced at her basket as he inquired, "You do this often?"

"Someone has to make sure the children and old are warm and fed." She paused and faced him as she leaned the basket against her hip, "Do you require assistance, Gannicus?"

He smirked at the irritated expression that fell upon her face, "I cannot express concern for a friend?"

"You may." She watched his smile become genuine before falling as she replied, "If we were friends."

"I would see to it that we were." He paused to smile lecherously at her, "For Saxa."

His words implied innocence yet his eyes did not as they boldly stared at the little cleavage that her top exposed before returning to her eyes. She met his eyes defiantly daring him to pass comment; instead he took a step towards her, fingers reaching out to grasp her hip before their exchange was broken by Spartacus hastily approaching them.

Spartacus griped Gannicus' shoulder and spoke quietly, "Roman scouts approach." He turned then to Audra nodding in acknowledgement before ordering, "Be sure no one follows."

Audra nodded aware that many of the younger ones often tried to follow them on hunting parties. Gannicus adjusted the sword by his side and made to follow Spartacus as he walked away from them.

"Be careful." The words slipped from her lips before she could form thought to stop them.

Gannicus stopped his retreat and grinned at her in surprise, "Ah, she cares."

She shook her head as she watched him hurry to catch up to the others knowing that he would not be quick to forget her words so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback!

* * *

Chapter Two

Audra watched as Diotimos tried to best Naevia only to receive a sharp kick which rendered him useless on the ground beside her feet. She shared a look with Naevia before grinning down at him.

"Bested by a mere woman, Diotimos?"

Naevia laughed as she helped him to his feet, "Not as easy as butchering a horse, is it?"

He spit up a mouthful of blood as he jested, "Their kick is considerably more gentle."

The humorous mood was ruined as Agron called him for him. Diotimos shot a worried look at Audra and she frowned as she approached them, laying a hand against Agron's arm to halt his retreat.

"Why does Spartacus request audience with Diotimos?"

Agron shook his head as he made a move to break from her grasp, "It is not of your concern."

She tightened her grip as she insisted, "My friends are of my concern."

He sighed irritably before reluctantly gesturing for her to follow them. She did so without pausing, her hand reaching out to grasp Diotimos', squeezing it in reassurance as the poor man looked like he was positively ready to piss himself. Entering the tent she could tell the men were surprised to see her but she jutted her chin out defiantly daring them to command her from the tent.

Agron shrugged at Spartacus' pointed look, "She insisted."

Their leader repressed a smile at his friend's disgruntled look, "There is no need to be alarmed I only require your council Diotimos."

Diotimos hesitantly let go of her hand to approach the table Spartacus stood at, "Apologies but I am absent strategies concerning war."

Audra startled as someone tugged at the ends of her skirt, their fingers brushing against the tops of her thighs. She rolled her eyes as Gannicus' grinned at her, his hands easily taking hold of her waist to tug her in-between his legs. She wriggled in place in hopes of freeing herself finding him completely inappropriate but only managed to turn her back to him, finding his arms too constricting to escape from.

She turned in time to witness Crixus roughly shove Diotimos into a seat, "Stop!"

Crixus turned to put her in place but seemed to balk under her frosty glare and instead cleared his throat uncomfortably as he turned back to the conversation at hand. Gannicus snorted in amusement as he rested his chin against her shoulder, the tips of his fingers slipping ever so slightly into the silted waistband of her skirt to rest. She ignored him for the moment as they both became invested as Diotimos described the defences of his home city. She felt hope swell in her chest at the thought of having somewhere warm for them to reside in through the winter before it was squashed at the seemingly impossible task of entering the city armed.

Gannicus shifted behind her, "Hold a moment, I had dealings with a man during my travels who claimed the city his own. Attius, blacksmith by trade."

Diotimos hummed in acknowledgement, "I know of him. My Dominus often spoke of his distaste for the man."

"Can we lay trust in the Roman?"

"He stands Roman only by name. Line his purse with enough coin and he would call Thrace or Gaul his mother. "

Spartacus seemed pleased, "I would have you with me to break word."

Gannicus lost interest in the particulars of the plan to hide their brands, content in the knowledge that Spartacus would find them safe passage into the city. Instead he turned his attentions to the petite woman in his arms. His thumbs slid over her hip bones, pleased that she was clothed in her hunting cloths, much of her flesh free to be admired and caressed instead of her dresses which left her figure swamped by layers of fabric. He smiled as she unknowingly tilted her head to side, allowing him access to her neck as he nuzzled his cheek against her own. He nudged her in the direction of the doorway, offering Spartacus a sloppy farewell as they left alongside Agron. He pressed a kiss behind her ear, amused when she let out a breathy whimper in response; he'd noticed that she was sensitive there as he'd observed her and Saxa during their previous rendezvous though had not had the pleasure of provoking such sounds from her himself. Though it would appear he would still not have his wish granted as he spotted Saxa approach them. The blonde eyed them carefully before grinning and holding up her arms, a bottle of wine in each hand.

Audra woke with a mouth as dry as sand to the loud mumbles of Gannicus who was restless in his sleep. Saxa lay soundly on her chest seemingly in no danger of waking from the sound. Audra carefully shifted from her position below her and turned to face the sleeping man that shared their bed with a frown on her face. She watched Gannicus for a minute before huffing out a disgruntled breath and slapped a hand over his mouth in the hopes of quieting him. He awoke with a start, griping her wrist and rolling her beneath him before sleep cleared from his eyes. He grinned lazily letting his body relax against her despite her wriggling to be released from his grasp.

"How may I receive such a pleasurable view upon my wakening for the rest of my days?"

She pressed a hand against his chest in a weak attempt to push him off her before quietly replying, "You are a loud drunk both awake and in sleep."

He leaned his face in closer to hers as he matched her volume level, "Why do we whisper?"

She gave a pointed look at the still sleeping Saxa, "Not alls slumber should be so rudely interrupted."

"Apologies. I would not wish to disturb you from such sweet dreams of me."

She stared at him but for a moment, "You are delusional."

His face split into a grin before falling into frown, "Why do you not lay with me?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she gave a pointed look between them, "I am lying with you right now."

His breath fanned against her lips as he pressed a hand between her breasts, trailing it down to press firmly between her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat as she took proper meaning of his words. She'd yet to allow him to do more than kiss her during their time together, instead taking pleasure from Saxa as she usually did. She did not think he minded the arrangement as it was one he'd often had with Saxa with other female companions as she had as well. Perhaps it was that their arrangement was seemingly becoming a permanent one, Saxa seemed content to have them both at her side every night and she supposed it would only be fitting they would eventually seek comfort in each other too.

Mind set, she shifted allowing him to press between her parted thighs, lifting a hand to tangle in the hair at the back of his neck. He griped her thighs to tug her more securely against him as he kissed her, his fingers biting into her soft flesh when she nipped his bottom lip playfully.

The moment was shattered by a bellowing voice from outside, "Gannicus! Move fucking arse, Spartacus waits for you!"

Saxa groaned in dismay as the booming voice woke her, grabbing the empty bottle beside her to throw at the doorway as she rolled to press her head against Audra's shoulder, "Go away."

Gannicus grinned pressing a firm kiss against her mouth before standing and gathering his things as he stumbled out their tent.

Audra smiled before shifting down the bed until her head was level to Saxa's. The blonde opened one eye before shutting it again as she looped her arm around her waist and tugged her closer.

"Sleep, we have journey soon."

* * *

Audra cursed and stumbled backwards as the door of the hut she was searching flew inwards and in came a bloodied Roman solider, a survivor from their attack on the city. He turned and laid wide frenzied eyes upon her surprised form and lunged for her; her back was slammed upon the cold stone wall behind her, her short sword knocked from her hand as his hand fumbled to grip her mouth before words could breach her lips. Audra had no such intentions of calling for aid; instead she slipped a hand under her skirts to reach the dagger that lay hidden against the flesh of her thigh. She was momentarily comforted by the weight of the blade before she thrust it upwards and into his side beneath his armour. A roar of pain left his lips as he let her go, one hand clutching his bleeding wound while the other sliced through the air to backhand her face, sending her tumbling to the filthy floor beneath them.

She hissed as blood pooled into her mouth as she pushed herself up onto her knees. Before she could make a move to stand and end the Roman filth standing before her a sword pierced through his chest, his blood spluttered from the wound onto her chest as he fell. In his place she found Gannicus standing bloodied sword in hand and a scowl upon his face as he stared down at her.

"Have you taken leave of fucking sense? Why are you wandering the city alone?"

With an indignant huff at being reprimanded she struggled to her feet, slapping his hand away from her as he made move to help her. It was in moments such as this that she was reminded why she wanted nothing to do with the former Champion. His tongue poised to mock her and her momentary vulnerability.

"I am not a child!"

He snorted in response before seizing her chin and swiped his thumb along the cut that now decorated her lower lip. He lingered on it for a moment before glancing down at the dead roman at their feet. Surprise flittered along his face as he spotted the wound on his side.

"You fought him?"

She raised a brow at his disbelief, "You seem surprised? I have fought alongside you in many a battle."

"I was not privy to knowledge that you could fight without aid of a blade."

"I am never without a blade and there are many skills I possess that you are not privy to, Gannicus."

His eyes found hers as if searching for deeper meaning in her words, "So it would appear."

She was saved from further words as Argon hastily interrupted them from the doorway as he addressed Gannicus, "If you are finished eye-fucking, Spartacus would have words." He gave a measured look at the Roman, "It would seem there are still Roman shits to be killed."

Gannicus nodded in consent and Argon took his leave. Gannicus trailed a hand down from her shoulder to her elbow as he told her, "Be careful."

She was taken aback at his serious tone but bowed her head in acknowledgment of his words. He gazed at her as his hand lingered before swiftly making his way out of the doorway leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

Audra stared distastefully at the necklace Saxa dangled from her finger, "You bring me a dead woman's jewels?"

Saxa scowled at her, "She is not dead, not that it matters. It is a gift."

She snorted and moved to dip a cloth into a bowl of water, continuing on her task of cleaning Saxa's wounds; she had already attended to herself before she had arrived bloodied and bruised.

"I much preferred when you were bringing me beautiful woman."

Saxa tossed the necklace aside with a huff, "I brought you a beautiful man. That should suffice."

Audra raised a brow before delicately asking, "So there will be no more beautiful woman?"

"Do we not satisfy?"

The petite brunette's eyes widened somewhat at the offence in Saxa's tone, mistaking her question as being unhappy in their arrangement, "No! No, I was merely wondering."

Saxa searched her face for signs of deceit, upon finding none she nodded and allowed Audra to finish cleaning the cut that ran along her hairline. Their door clattered open and then closed nosily as Gannicus entered, dropping his weapons and armour absently in the middle of the floor. Audra stared in disgust at the sight but held her tongue. Gannicus shared a lingering kiss with Saxa before looking at her expectedly. Still smarting over his remarks earlier she merely turned and dipped the cloth back into the bowl. Somewhat dejected Gannicus took a seat next to Saxa and winced as he pulled at the bloodied slash along his chest. Saxa gave her a pointed look which she ignored but relented as the blonde began to glare at her. Carefully she pressed the cool cloth against his wound, feeling somewhat satisfied as he hissed as it stung. She repressed a sigh as Saxa quietly slipped out seemingly knowing they were in a fight.

He was staring, she could literally feel the heat of his stare against her skin but she refused to meet his eyes. This went on for a few minutes as she cleaned his wound before she threw the cloth at his face with a huff.

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself!"

"I did not say you were not."

She continued on regardless, "I survived many years before The Great Gannicus came into my life. I do not see you coddle Saxa as you do me."

Disgruntled at her tone he retorted, "Saxa is an experienced fighter."

Her mouth dropped open in offence, "You are insufferable and I shall have nothing more to do with you. "

She made to storm out but found herself instead being spun around and pulled into a hard kiss. She struggled but he was unrelenting. She was not sure what came over her as her hand griped his hair, pulling sharply until his mouth detached from hers, her teeth nipped sharply at his jaw while he quite literally ripped her clothes from her body, his hands somehow everywhere at once. She released his hair in favour of scratching her nails down his stomach, her mouth pressed against his collarbone before he lifted her to sit on top of the wooden table, cups and plates being knocked over and onto the ground in his haste. There was no hesitation this time as he moved to enter her, his thrusts true and sure as they finally gave in to what they both desired.


End file.
